Fantasia o Realidad
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: ONE SHOT- Dramione: ¿Cual es la fantasía soñada por cualquier fan de HP? Historia contada por una chica común que logró llegar a Hogwarts y pudo encontrar a sus ídolos. Pero no como ella; sino dentro de otro cuerpo... ¿Que harías si despertaras allá?"


**Título: **Fantasía o Realidad

**Autor: **Ginny wp

**Summary: **"ONE SHOT- Dramione: ¿Cual es la fantasía soñada por cualquier fan de HP? Historia contada por una chica común que logró llegar a Hogwarts y pudo encontrar a sus ídolos. Pero no como ella; sino dentro de otro cuerpo... ¿Que harías si despertaras allá?"

Para concursar en: LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS!

**FANTASIA O REALIDAD**

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_Pero si es prácticamente imposible…_

_Es casi un sueño hecho realidad…_

_¿Estaré soñando despierta?_

_¿O de tanto desearlo lo conseguí…?_

Mi nombre es…, bien realmente no importa ahora. Tengo 16 y voy a un colegio como muchas. Soy una chica normal, que odia sacar la basura, los sermones, los kilos de tarea y me encanta la TV, salir a conversar con mis amigos, al cine, leer todo lo que caiga en mis manos, donde obviamente está toda la saga de Harry Potter. Pero a diferencia de mis amigas, que aman y mueren por Harry y hasta por Ron (oh Dios, el mundo es raro ¿no?) yo estoy cautivada y casi al punto del atarantamiento (como dice mi madre) por Draco Malfoy.

Razones, ufff, muchas, me cansaría de enumerarlas, supongo que la principal es que siempre me atrajeron los chicos malos (en el buen sentido, no es que se me ocurra fijarme en Crabbe o en Blaise, puaj!). Los chicos bonachones, en extremo buenos de corazón, algo ingenuos o despistados o nobles a la quinta no van conmigo, es el caso de Ronald Weasley. Me gustan los intrépidos, los arriesgados, los valientes. Los que te tomarían de improviso por un brazo, te halaran hacia ellos con fuerza para plantarte un sonoro beso, sin haberte pedido permiso, esos son mis favoritos. De ahí viene mi fascinación por Harry Potter y obviamente por Draco Malfoy. Obvio que le quitaría unas cuantas cosas de la cabeza (ay Dragón, todos somos iguales en esta tierra, ni mejores ni peores que otros) pero en resumidas cuentas, muero por él.

Bien, lo que realmente importa ahora es contarle lo que me sucedió. Leyeron ya el inicio de esta historia, pues aquellas preguntas y frases en mi mente, fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando desperté. Me había acostado como siempre en mi habitación, en el quinto piso de un condominio, y me quedé dormida con la luz prendida y el libro sobre las mantas. Siempre me pasa, sobre todo cuando me meto a la cama con un buen libro. Estaba leyendo nuevamente HP and the Half-Blood Prince, uno de mis favoritos cuando todo sucedió. Sólo recuerdo un extraño resplandor azulado a mí alrededor.

– ¡Hermione! Levántate de una buena vez. Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade y aún no te has vestido. ¡Vamos muévete! – Ginny agitaba la cama con fuerza.

Me incorporé de inmediato, aún somnolienta.

– ¿Qué…¿Eres tú mamá…?

– Soy Ginny, boba – un tirón en mi camisón de dormir me hizo incorporarme en el acto – aún estás soñando.

De repente abrí los ojos estupefacta. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que parecía querer salirse del pecho. Frente a mí estaba Ginny Weasley. ¡Rayos!, que sueño tan nítido… casi parece real..

– Tienes una expresión extraña, Hermione. ¿Te sientes bien?

_¿Hermione?... _

_Oh no…_

_Oh noooo..._

Me levanté en el acto, como impulsada por un resorte y me dirigí al espejo en la pared opuesta. ¡Rayos¡No era yo! La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no era la mía, era ¡Hermione Granger!.

– Yo necesito unos minutos – apenas pude hablar

_¿Qué sucede, esta no es mi voz?_

– Está bien, no tienes buen semblante. Sólo no demores. Harry y Ron nos esperan en el gran comedor para desayunar. Yo iré con Dean pero podremos escaparnos para comprar algunas cosillas.

Y la pelirroja salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Me senté en el filo de la cama. Casi al punto del desmayo. ¿Cómo era posible encontrarme allí?. No era un sueño, definitivamente no, era demasiado real para serlo, pero entonces ¿cómo pude terminar allí?, y sobre todo ¿Cómo estaba en el cuerpo de Hermione?, por un lado, ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, la adoro, pero de ahí a tener su cuerpo, tampoco ¿no creen?, ¿A lo mejor y ella está en mi cuerpo en este instante? Cabía la posibilidad…¡Rayos! Esta mañana tenía evaluación de álgebra… bueno al menos sé que no saldré mal…

¡Wow! Todo era como me lo había imaginado. El cuarto común de los Gryffindors. Sus colores, las camas adoseladas. ¡Mi propio uniforme de Hogwarts! Bueno el de ella, pero hasta que me despierte o regrese o lo inverso a lo que me trajo aquí, soy Hermione Granger. ¡Que emocionante! ,¡Estoy en Hogwarts!

Me vestí de prisa, lamentando no poder ponerme el divino uniforme porque iría a Hogsmeade. Me puse unos jeans – _yo tengo más caderas_ – y una blusa – _rayos, tiene más busto que yo_– me coloqué un jersey, bufandas, gorro, una chaqueta y me dirigí al gran comedor.

– …¡y entonces se produjo otro destello y volví a aterrizar en la cama! – concluyo Ron sonriendo mientras se servía unas salchichas.

Estaba muda. La conmoción era demasiado fuerte. Tenía a Harry Potter junto a mí. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Por un momento me asaltó la idea de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que me encantaba, que era lindo y que todo saldría bien y que se casaría con Ginny y… ¡Rayos! No podía hacerlo, hubiera pensado que me volví loca, bueno que Hermione se había vuelto loca. Debía seguir el curso de los acontecimientos, así que volteé el rostro y dejé de mirarlo con la cara de boba de ese instante.

Frente a mí, Ronald Weasley me miraba suspicaz. Bah! Toda la vida Ron celoso de todos. A lo mejor y se dio cuenta la emoción en mi rostro al ver a Harry. Debo actuar como Hermione… A ver.. en que parte del libro estoy… es más ¡¿en que libro estoy?!

– Siempre piensas lo peor ¿eh? – Tu rostro me lo dice todo – Harry me miró ceñudo.

_Diantre!... en que parte estoy…_

_Donde…_

_¡Ajá¡Levicorpus¡Príncipe Mestizo¡ HP6!_

– Estás diciéndome que decidiste probar un conjuro desconocido que encontraste escrito a mano y ver que pasaba? – refuté en el acto.

– ¿Por qué importa tanto que estuviera escrito a mano? – replicó Harry, sin contestar el resto de la pregunta.

La ventaja de ser una fiel y consumada lectora de los libros de Harry Potter es que te sabes la trama de pe a pa. Claro está que me ayudó haber releído el sexto libro estos días. Así que pude seguir el curso normal de la conversación. ¡Caray! Me cuesta hacerme la enfadada con Harry. Mi primer encuentro y estoy discutiendo con él. ¡No es justo!, porqué no desperté en la parte en que le doy un abrazo…

Llegó finalmente Ginny con el pergamino y me partió el corazón no verlos juntos. El pobre aún no se daba cuenta de lo que siente por ella. Bueno, ya pronto lo descubrirá así que no debo estar triste por ellos.

Cuando estuvimos los tres parados en la fila junto a las puertas del roble, para la comprobación de los nombres con permiso de ir y de la odiosa revisión de Filch – _oh Dios, es horrible_ – pasó por mi lado la profesora Trelawney. Iba con su clásico olor a jerez, mal disimulado, aunque lo que si me sorprendió fue que me mostrara, a unos escasos centímetros del rostro, una carta que tenía en la mano y pronunciara en ese tonito escabroso:

– Dos de corazones bajo la luna llena. Dos. Únicamente tienes dos.

Casi fue una tarde espectacular, obviamente si eliminamos la parte de la premonición de Trelawney y del collar. Pobre Katie, recién la conocía –_personalmente hablando, claro_ – y me impactó un poco verla en ese estado. Casi como si fuese a volar pero con esa postura que horrorizaba. Harry corrió a buscar ayuda y tuve quedarme tratando de calmarla. Fue realmente horrible, aunque sabía que iba a suceder, igual no podía dejar de estar asustada. Y para colmo, debía actuar como Hermione en el libro. ¿Porqué?, pues supuse que debía hacerlo…

Minutos más tarde los tres estábamos frente a la profesora McGonagall _– si que atemoriza de verdad…_– y Harry totalmente eufórico tratando de culpar a Draco…

Aquí exactamente fue donde me quedé sin habla. Mi cerebro fue procesando en ese instante la real magnitud de mi situación…¡Estaba en el mismo lugar, tiempo y espacio que Draco Malfoy, eso significaba que ¡podía conocerlo en personal ¡CARA A CARA!.

– Es más – prosiguió McGonagall, adoptando un tono inapelable–, hoy el señor Malfoy no ha ido a Hogsmeade.

Harry la miró boquiabierto y se desinfló de golpe.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe, profesora?

– Porque estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Ya van dos veces seguidas que no entrega sus deberes de Transformaciones. De modo que gracias por comunicarme tus sospechas, Potter – añadió al pasar delante de nosotros –, pero tengo que subir a la enfermería para ver como evoluciona Katie Bell. Que tengan un buen día.

Fui con Harry y Ron a la sala común, pero sólo cogí unos cuantos libros y salí. En milésimas de segundo decidí que tenía que actuar, y murmurando algo sobre la biblioteca, cogí la mochila y salí rumbo a los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estaría allí, quizás despertaba en tres segundos, o me quedaba muchos más. No podía saberlo. Aunque la decisión que tomé en ese instante se debió a que recordé lo dicho por la profesora de Adivinación: Dos. Dos noches de luna llena. Y si sólo tenía dos noches para acercarme a Draco. No las desperdiciaría en absoluto.

Para ese momento, él estaría enterado de que su collar llegó a manos equivocadas. Seguramente aún estaba con McGonagall cuando a ésta le avisaron del ataque. Si mi teoría, y la de muchas fans, es la correcta, ahora estaría en shock. Él no es un asesino, ya lo dijo Dumbledore, sólo un adolescente confundido, asustado y deseoso de la aprobación de los demás. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo?. Con la idea de haberse convertido en el homicida de una persona inocente. Tenía que encontrarlo. ¿Pero donde?. No sabía el lugar exacto ni la contraseña de los Slytherin, obviamente si no me decapitan si de casualidad lograra ingresar…

_Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

_¡Claro, el baño de hombres donde Myrtle hablaba con él!_

Subí a toda prisa, ideando la excusa perfecta para dirigirme él. Hombre, tampoco es que me apareciera de pronto frente a él y me le lanzara al cuello. Creería que Hermione se loqueó o en el peor de los casos, le lanzaría una maldición asesina. Al llegar al lugar, aminoré el paso al escuchar murmullos. Debía ser Draco y Myrtle…

¡Dios estoy re-nerviosa!

Bien, debía calmarme y empezar con el plan. Retrocedí e hice todo el ruido que pude, como si estuviera recién llegando, para darle chance a que se tranquilizara. Me sequé las manos empapadas de sudor y las levanté para golpear la puerta.

– Malfoy, tengo un recado de la profesora McGonagall. Soy Her… Soy Granger.

Me las jugaba. Para Draco, hubiese sido fácil comprobar mi historia yendo donde la profesora, pero no tenía otra opción. Utilizaría toda mi sangre fría para acercarme a él…

– ¡Lárgate, Granger. Estoy ocupado! O es que debo informarte que se hace en un baño…

_Qué pensabas tonta, que sería fácil_…me reconvine

– ¡Me importa un bledo lo que estés haciendo!. Tengo un recado de McGonagall para ti. Pero si no deseas escucharlo, pues me doy media vuelta, regreso a su despacho y le informo que no te dio la gana de obedecer. Supongo que una semana más de castigo con ella te apetecería ¿cierto?.

Recé mentalmente para que mis palabras surtieran efecto. El necesitaba tiempo para planear su ataque contra Dumbledore y no se arriesgaría a perder el tiempo con castigos. Crucé los dedos y esperé…

Casi terminé desmayada. Mi corazón empezó con un fuerte bum-bum que por un segundo creía que él escucharía. Había finalmente salido. Estaba parado frente a mí, tan alto como me lo imaginaba, enfundado en su túnica gris sobre el uniforme de Slytherin, con la serpiente de plata bruñida sobre la corbata y la varita en mano. Con el cabello rubio y lacio enmarcando parte de su frente. Su boca y nariz contraídas en su eterna mueca de superioridad, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos grises, como acero fundido que destellaban para mí.

– Habla rápido, Granger, que no tengo toda la noche para dedicarla a estupideces.

Hice acopio de toda mi voluntad para despegarme literalmente de la pared donde había terminado empotrada. Luché contra el impulso tonto de arrojarme hacia él y decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Debía continuar con el plan. Y cruzar los dedos para que él lo creyera.

– Para mí tampoco es el cielo, Malfoy. Para mi pesar, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que en lo que queda de esta noche y la de mañana, practique contigo las últimas clases, ya que, según ella, no has entregado los deberes por que no has comprendido lo enseñado.

– ¡Está loca! – Draco saltó indignado – ¡Yo, un sangre limpia, practicando con una sangresucia como tú!

Dolió. Si pues, ahora sé lo que Hermione siente cuando él la insulta de ese modo. Su voz, su mirada duele. ¿Por qué me odia tanto?, ¿por qué no lo hace con otros "sangre sucias" con el mismo encono?

Quise huir y dejarlo plantado allí con su aire de superioridad mal ganado. Pero debía ser realista. Sabía porqué se comportaba de esa manera. O al menos creí sospecharlo. Muy aparte del momento que estaba pasando con la presión de los mortífagos, aquel encono, aquella manía que tenía contra Hermione, sólo podía tratarse de una sola cosa. Decidí continuar con el juego.

– ¡Qué dices. Pero si para mí es un "placer" estar a tu lado!. No te das cuenta que cambiaría un buen libro frente a la chimenea en mi sala común o conversando con mis mejores amigos o simplemente durmiendo por estar al lado de un ¡arrogante y estúpido presuntuoso como tú!

Y fingí estar furiosa. Y di la media vuelta mientras murmuraba algo sobre la profesora McGonagall y castigo por una semana en la misma frase. No avancé ni tres pasos. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí, cortándome el paso. Aparentemente sopesó las cosas y supuso que dos días a una semana era lo mejor.

– ¿Y donde se supone que practicaremos?. Dudo mucho que Potter y la comadreja me cedan su asiento junto al fuego. Por otro lado, sospecho que no saldrías ilesa de la sala común de Slytherin – sonrió burlón.

Al fondo del pasillo, hay un aula desocupada. Podríamos intentar allí – me apresuré en avanzar, después de todo, cualquier profesor podría desbaratar mi historia.

Caminamos en silencio, cuando apenas unos pasos para entrar, Leanne apareció por el recodo y sé acercó a mi..

– ¡Hermione! Acabo de venir de la enfermería. No me dejaron ver a Katie – apenas podía contener el llanto – me siento tan mal por ella. Es mi mejor amiga y puede… puede que muera – y se abalanzó sobre mí, empezando a sollozar.

Traté como pude de calmarla. Observé a Draco de reojo y noté como su rostro lucía desencajado, como si le costara respirar. Dije unas palabras tranquilizadoras para Leanne y le puntualicé que debía descansar en ese instante. Ella me dio una sonrisa y desapareció por el final del pasillo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, _D_… Malfoy? – abrí la puerta del aula e hice un ademán para que él entrara.

Sin responderme, cruzó frente a mí, dejando a su paso su varonil aroma – _¡Rayos que delicioso huele!_ – y se adentró en el aula vacía. Tomé aire, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a continuar.

Se sentó a la mitad del salón, aún con el rostro impávido y en completo silencio. En realidad me daba tanta lástima el verlo en ese estado. Me hubiese gustado correr hacia él y abrazarlo; pedirle que sólo abriera su alma y diera rienda suelta a su tribulación. Me dirigí hacia una esquina del salón, donde había una pequeña mesa de café con tazas, vasos y demás ingredientes. Me ayudé con la varita y preparé dos tazas de cocoa caliente con un chorrito de vainilla. Como las que mi madre prepara cuando hay días sombríos.

– Toma – puse la taza frente a él – es cocoa, te sentirás mejor.

– ¡No quiero nada de tus sucias m–

– Cállate y tómalo – le interrumpí en el acto y de una mirada lo obligué a sentarse nuevamente– . ¡Ahora mismo! No está horrible ni envenenado ni te matará, pero juro que lo haré con mis propias manos como no te tranquilices y lo bebas. ¡Me oyes bien!

No sé de donde saque la energía, ni tampoco que vio en mis ojos, pero se quedó sentado, mirándome aturdido y se llevó la taza caliente a los labios.

– ¡Ouch! – la alejó inmediatamente de su boca.

– Así no, _tonto_ – sonreí – debes soplar antes de tomarla o tu lengua no saboreará nada por semanas – Me senté frente él, en la carpeta delantera y tomé un sorbo–. _Ummm_, que exquisita la sensación del chocolate caliente recorriendo tu pecho, ahora que hace tanto frío ¿verdad? – Le miré suavemente.– Siempre mejora mi humor… sobre todo en los días tristes. Aunque obviamente le faltan los marshmellows, los chiquitos, claro; pero no me sé el hechizo… mataría por unos de coco o tal vez unos de crem–

Pero dejé de hablar inmediatamente. Bajé la taza lento… y es que él me estaba mirando de un modo tan extraño, como si me evaluara, como si quisiera adentrarse en mi mente. Sus ojos entornados y el semblante serio, como buscando una respuesta a mi comportamiento. Desvió la mirada después de un rato cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado evidente. Tal vez abrumado por la muestra más simple de cariño que jamás imaginó de mí. O quizás se debió al intenso rubor que en ese momento sentí que cubría mis mejillas.

_¡Rayos, en la vida real no suceden estas cosas¿Quién no se abochorna un poco sin convertir su rostro en propaganda de tomates!_

La siguiente media hora la dedicamos, bueno la dediqué a leer y practicar algunos hechizos de los libros que había llevado. Pude hacerlos sin dificultad, porque en teoría, sabía que podía hacerlos, después de todo, era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo. Draco aún seguía ensimismado. Después de haber transformado, no sin algo de dificultad, la taza en una rana, me di cuenta que Draco andaba en otro mundo.

– Detesto sentirme presionada. Odio tener que hacer algo por que me obligan – hablé de repente.

Draco levantó el rostro, desconcertado.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Ignoré la pregunta deliberadamente.

– ¿No te has sentido alguna vez, como si estuvieras entre la espada y la pared?, como si quisieras gritar, pero sientes que a pesar de hacerlo, nadie te escuchará.

– No sé que pretendes, pero no me quedaré a escuchar tus sandeces, Granger – Hizo el ademán de levantarse.

– Yo… tengo problemas, y no puedo decírselos a nadie. Siento que explotaré en cualquier instante… Es como si esto me oprimiera el pecho y…

– …y no pudieses ni respirar… – secundó desarmado.

Me levanté y lo miré de frente. Estaba realmente pálido. Y unas feas ojeras le daban un aspecto abatido. Realmente debía estar sufriendo. Sólo y sin un amigo en quien confiar. En quien desahogar todo lo que llevaba en su alma.

– Si quieres hablar de, no sé, de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo con…conmigo.

– ¿Qué?... – apenas pronunció atónito.

– Quizás sólo caminar por ahí… sólo para sentirte acompañado. Para que notes que no estás sólo…

Y aunque sé que fue demasiado acelerado, intenté tomarlo del brazo para reafirmar mis palabras. Craso error. Después de todo, era Draco Malfoy. 6 años actuando como tal.

– No te atrevas a tocarme – bramó indignado a la vez que se ubicaba en medio del pasillo – Jamás toques a un mago sangre pura como yo¡No eres más que una inmunda sangresucia!

Su intensa mirada, mezcla de superioridad traspasada de generación en generación y de odio inculcado fue demasiado para mí. Fue como si me hubiese traspasado con una hoja filosa. Esa mirada estaba dedicada a mí. Me odiaba.

– ¡Sangre Limpia! – Grité dolida – ¡crees que eres mejor que yo sólo por la sangre que corre por tus venas!. No eres más que un tonto iluso. Crees que son mejores que cualquier hijo de muggles. ¡Donde están tus amigos sangre pura ahora que los necesitas¡Porqué no están aquí a tu lado!. – Apenas podía contener las lágrimas – ¡Sólo han servido para presionarte, para amenazarte y obligarte a convertirte en lo que no eres¡Esos te parecen mejores personas que los sangre sucias como yo!... ¡Sangre sucias estúpidas que sólo querían hacerte sentir mejor!

Cogí los libros que pude y de un empujón lo hice a un lado. Las lágrimas a esa altura, empezaron a brotar sin poder detenerlas ni a la emoción que me abrumaba por completo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del aula y salí dando un portazo. Me recosté sobre la pesada madera para tomar aire, pero no pude calmarme. Corrí por el corredor sin importarme ya, si él me había escuchado sollozar tras la puerta. En realidad, ya no me importaba. La decepción era más fuerte que lo que creí sentir por él.

oooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooo

Realmente creí que todo había sido un sueño y que al echarme a dormir en aquella mullida cama de Hogwarts despertaría no en ella, sino en mi habitación de la vida real. Pero la risa de las chicas del dormitorio revivió en mí la noche anterior. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados de todo lo que lloré. Todavía flotaba en mi mente sus palabras y aquella mirada de odio visceral proveniente de sus ojos grises. Me sentía como una estúpida por haber creído todo este tiempo que realmente que él era distinto. Que no era el clásico villano y que sólo estaba mal aconsejado por una sarta de imbéciles que se creían superiores a los demás. Estúpida por llegar a pensar que un poco de cariño sincero podría cambiarlo. Siempre sería Draco Malfoy.

A regañadientes salí de la cama. Traté de convencerme que no todo era Draco. Luché por recordar todo lo que me hacía amar el mundo mágico de Harry Potter. No a cualquiera se le concedía un deseo igual. Estar dentro de tu mundo soñado. Debía disfrutar el día que me quedaba.

Clase de Pociones. Era obviamente todo lo que esperaba. Slughorn y su pomposa barriga. Me ubiqué en las primeras mesas y tuve el suficiente autocontrol para no voltear a ver al resto de la clase. Traté de enfocarme en Harry. Mi caldero estaba a su lado. Recordé que él me atrajo siempre, pero como mi héroe personal, mi amigo fiel, mi compañero de aventuras. Admiré su cicatriz, no sólo por lo que representaba en la historia si no por el aire salvaje que le confería. Me hubiese gustado desordenarle el cabello como suelo hacerlo con mis amigos del cole o darle un abrazo cariñoso, pero la mirada de Ron sobre mi nuca me desconcentraba. Bien, no es que odie a Ron o algo por el estilo, pero a veces, solía querer ahorcarlo en determinada situación…

Fue una clase memorable, contesté varias preguntas – _debe ser el personaje_ – y hubiese sido perfecta de no mediar el hecho de mi "premio". Gracias a Slughorn, me "concedió" la particular tarea de embotellar y etiquetar algunas pociones que había preparado para el profesorado, por mi excelente desempeño.

La quincuagésima botella y ya estaba francamente aburrida. Harry y Ron estaban en el gran comedor almorzando y yo aún debía terminar de embotellar tres frascos de veritaserum, cuatro de amortentia y dos grandes de crece huesos. Sentí abrirse la puerta de la mazmorra pero supuse que era, otra vez, Slughorn para llevarse las botellas listas.

– Aquí están las botellas terminadas, profesor – señalé sin voltear – y ya casi terminó con éstas cuantas…

De pronto sentí un aroma que llegaba sutil a mí… ¿Dónde había sentido aquel perfume?

– ¿Interrumpo, Granger?

Casi boté uno de los frascos del susto. Si, definitivamente esa era una clásica situación de los libros. Giré dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Pero me quedé en una pieza al verlo.

– Dejaste este libro ayer – alzó el libro para que lo viera. Era el libro de transformaciones – ¿No se suponía que ibas a practicar conmigo?, porque dudo que sea fácil si no tienes el libro adecuado, Granger. Serás una sabelotodo, pero igual dudo que esta noche puedas hacer todos los hechizos de memoria…

_¿Esta noche?_

Definitivamente algo había cambiado. ¿O serían sólo ideas mías?, pero una especie de cariz en su mirada era diferente. Aún conservaba esa mueca burlona, pero…

– Oye Draco¿de verdad quieres que practiquemos esta noche?...

– ¿Draco?

_Ups!!! Ay madre…se me escapó_

– Ehh, yo…ehh – volví a sonrojarme, nerviosa y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Rayos!

De repente rió. ¡Diablos, Draco Malfoy riendo!. Jamás imaginé a Draco, el de los libros, riendo sin malicia, sólo por el puro placer que le causaba. No era su clásica mueca burlona, sino una sonrisa espontánea y abierta.

No pude evitar reír igual, ante lo tonto de aquella situación, mis mejillas encendidas y yo y aquel libro de transformaciones y la sonrisa fresca de Draco. Pero como todo en las historias debe ser utilizado para hilar el siguiente episodio, alguien debía interrumpirnos.

Harry y Ron hicieron su aparición. Ambos ingresaron al aula dispuestos a defender mi honor, a su parecer herido, ya que en ese instante estaba limpiando las lágrimas de risa que me brotaron.

La ira que Harry había acumulado por el ataque a Katie pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, había cogido la varita mágica y apuntaba a Draco.

– ¡Harry! – le advertí.

– Vamos, Potter – lo desafió Draco con tranquilidad también sacando su varita – Ahora no está Slughorn para que proteja a su mascota.

– ¡¿Qué le haces a Hermione?¡ – Harry avanzó amenazante.

– ¡No me ensuciaría las manos con ella, jamás! – bramó instintivo

– ¡Draco basta! – volví a gritar.

Volvía a hacerlo por costumbre. Y tuvo el mismo efecto. Los tres quedaron momentáneamente desconcertados. Debía aprovechar el momento. Miré a Draco, quien no pudo sostenerme la mirada. Cogí mi libro y algo más que me ayudaría, de una vez y para siempre, a conocer realmente quien era Draco Malfoy. Di media vuelta, arrastrando conmigo a Harry y a Ron fuera del aula.

oooooooooOOOOooooooooooo

¿Debía hacerlo?... era ético utilizarlo en él… ¿O sería ir demasiado lejos?...

Mil preguntas me atormentaban. Pero tenía en las manos la posibilidad de probar la teoría que tantas noches fui concibiendo al leer y releer la saga de HP. ¿Podría saber finalmente si él…? Pero…¿debía hacerlo?

Arrojé el libro que tenía en las manos fuera de la cama y decidí perpetrarlo. No había bajado a cenar arguyendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tomé el pequeño frasquito, robado del aula de Slughorn, lo metí en el bolsillo de la túnica y me dirigí hacia la habitación de los chicos. Gracias al cielo, no había nadie dentro, casi todos estaban cenando. Abrí el baúl de Harry y tomé su capa de invisibilidad. Con algo de prisa me dirigí al comedor. Tal vez, con suerte lograría hacerlo sin ser vista

Aún estaba cenando y sólo estaban junto a él, la antipática de Pansy y sus eternos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Divisé lejos de allí, en la mesa de Griffyndor a Harry y a Ron dirigiendo sus miradas cargadas de desagrado hacia aquella mesa. No podía perder más tiempo. Con cuidado de que nadie observara, me puse la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y avancé confiada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Saqué la varita y después de un movimiento ondulante, Pansy tenía el plato de ternera sobre la falda escolar.

A duras penas aguanté la risa, Pansy mirando alrededor para ubicar al culpable de su vergüenza y yo pegada a la pared detrás de él para evitar que alguien tropezara conmigo. Como supuse Pansy se levantó molesta y salió del comedor para cambiarse. Allí fue que aproveché el despelote. Cuando Draco y los demás se pararon igualmente, no por cortesía si no para cambiar de lugar con sus respectivos platos y copas, con la mayor cautela eché tres gotas sobre su bebida. Volví a mi lugar y crucé los dedos para esperar a que Draco la bebiera. Cuando lo hubo hecho minutos después, salí corriendo de allí, pues empezaba la segunda fase del plan.

Regresé a la sala común a dejar la capa de Harry y a tomar los libros que necesitaba. Debía apurarme si quería interceptarlo, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, cabía la posibilidad de que él decidiera finalmente no encontrarse conmigo, y esta era mi última noche, o al menos eso entendí de Trelawney.

Saliendo por el hueco del retrato, encontré a Harry que regresaba por guantes y cubetas. Teníamos tarea de Herbología y debíamos recoger Habypiduks en brote a la luz de la luna cerca del lago. Ron esperaba en las puertas de roble.

– Hermione – me miró sorprendido de no encontrarme lista para ir – ¿y las botas y las pinzas para el agua?

Era la última vez que lo vería. Frente a mí con su cabello negro desordenado tratando de tapar su mágica cicatriz, sus hermosos ojos verde botella, profundos y decididos detrás de sus clásicas gafas redondas. De verdad estaba más alto que lo que solía imaginar y su rostro denotaba los cambios de la edad. Su cuerpo ya mostraba la apariencia que tendría en un par de años.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Hermione?

No pude resistir más. No me importó que pensara que estaba loca o que había perdido el juicio. Tiré los libros a un lado y me arrojé sobre él. Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mi rostro encima de su hombro. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

– ¡Hermione!...¿Que te sucede...? – preguntó sorprendido, aunque tímidamente correspondió a mi abrazo, sus manos ya habían enlazado mi cintura.

– Sólo necesito un abrazo – mentí.

– Pero…

– Shiiiiissssshh…

Mi rostro estaba demasiado cerca de él, sentí la calidez de su mejilla suave junto a la mía. Percibí su olor natural, tan encantador como imaginé. Pero él era mi héroe y nada más, y no quería confundirlo y tampoco tentar mi autocontrol. Giré el rostro hacia el otro lado y apoyé la mejilla sobre su hombro, lejos de cualquier tentación, todavía abrazada a él.

– Voy a extrañarte… – musité inconciente.

– ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!... ¡ A donde irás!

– A ningún sitio, Harry – volví a mentir – sólo estoy un poco sentimental–. Me puse a pensar que algún día saldremos de Hogwarts y no nos veremos tanto como ahora – deslicé mis brazos de su cuello y los puse sobre sus hombros.

Harry me miraba francamente confundido. De qué, aún ahora no podría afirmarlo con seguridad, pero temí complicar las cosas sin continuaba allí.

– Eres un gran amigo, Harry. Realmente haces mi vida diaria agradable con tus aventuras, con tu lucha y tu fortaleza. Me alegra haberte conocido aquel día en la librería cerca de mi casa…

– ¿Librería?... Si nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts… ¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?

_Ay…yo y mi bocota… pero en esa tienda de libros fue que donde conocí a Harry por primera vez. Al Harry pequeño y desvalido que averiguó que era un mago el día de su cumpleaños. Y jamás dejé de leer sobre su mundo desde aquel día._

– Claro que lo sé, Harry. El Expreso de Hogwarts. Ahí los conocí a los dos, a ti y a Ron. Iba buscando a Trevor ¿recuerdas? Y los encontré tratando de hechizar a Scabbers, bueno al desgraciado de Colagusano. Pobre Ron... burlado nuevamente por Fred y George que le enseñaron ese tonto hechizo.

Harry me miró más tranquilo, al parecer sospechó por un instante que no era Hermione Granger…

– Entonces…¿realmente te encuentras bien?...

Aquellos espectaculares ojos verdes me contemplaron con genuina preocupación.

Por aquella mirada, y sin más, me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla, con ese beso fraternal de amigos sinceros, donde traté de agradecer todo lo que me había regalado con sus historias.

– Lo estoy, Harry. Gracias a ti, mi mundo es mejor.

Recogí mis libros y avancé a través del hueco del retrato. Giré por última vez para verlo. Aún estaba donde lo dejé, tan desconcertado por lo ocurrido que sólo se había quedado quieto.

– Y sobre la tarea – agregué una mentira más – iré a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información de los Habypiduks y los alcanzó en el lago.

Y dejé atrás al Harry Potter de carne y hueso por última vez.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Todavía iba con el corazón triste por aquella despedida. Iba a extrañarlo, pero traté de convencerme que al menos, había vivido todo aquello y que siempre lo llevaría en mi corazón. Me limpié las lágrimas que empezaban a empañar mis ojos y apuré el paso. Aún debía despedirme de Draco…

Llegué justo cuando salía del comedor, seguramente rumbo a su sala común. Iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y con una cambiada Pansy. Ya para ese entonces la poción debería haber hecho efecto. Era hora de comprobarlo. Tomé aire y me dirigí, no sin algo de miedo, hacia aquel grupo.

– ¿Qué haces sola, Granger? – se adelantó Pansy con un gesto de burla en la cara – ¿Tus amigos se dieron cuenta que eres una impura y al fin te arrojaron lejos? – terminó riendo grotesca.

Todos rieron. Incluso Draco Malfoy. Era hora de probar. Me paré frente a él y lo miré directo a los ojos. Todavía conservaba la sonrisa mordaz en el rostro.

– Tenemos algo pendiente. ¿Quieres venir?... – entrecruzé los dedos disimulada. Todo dependía de aquella respuesta.

– Si.

Pareció por un momento sorprendido de su respuesta. Cómo si aquel _si_, hubiese escapado de su mente.

Con aire de suficiencia, ahora yo miré a Pansy y me permití una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

– Pero… ¿Qué tienes que hacer con ésta…? – Pansy miraba a Draco enfurruñada.

– Ordenes de McGonagall – respondió fastidiado. Será mejor que terminemos con esto ya – me miró conforme levantaba un brazo para indicarme el camino.

Giré y caminé en esa dirección. Escuché algunos murmullos más de molestia de Pansy y los pasos de Draco detrás de mí.

Llegamos al aula de la noche anterior. Yo estaba más que nerviosa. Tampoco era de ir, pararme frente a él y preguntarle de sopetón las cosas. Quería más que nada que él admitiera muchas cosas que incluso se negaba a si mismo. Nos sentamos idénticamente como el día anterior. Mudos, sin atrevernos a hablar. La tensión era palpable. Demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo. Y para colmo tampoco había podido dormir bien. Bostecé disimulada.

– Lo siento – me disculpé mientras llevaba una mano a la boca – no dormí bien. ¿Y tú?

– No, no pude dormir bien.

– ¿Por..?

La pregunta me salió inconciente. En realidad fue una formalidad, no una pregunta en sí.

– Me pasé la maldita noche pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer aquí…contigo.

Me enderecé en mi asiento, boquiabierta por la respuesta. Era lógico, el veritaserum ya actuaba en él.

– Bueno yo… tampoco pude dormir por eso. Dijiste cosas muy fuertes ayer.

– Es lo que pienso – respondió fastidiado.

– ¿Realmente piensas que hay magos mejores que otros?

– Si.

– Espera, déjame mejorar la pregunta – me acerqué cautelosa – ¿realmente crees que los autodenominados sangre limpia son mejores que los… los sangre sucias?

– Eso fue lo que me inculcaron mis padres. Yo lo creía…hasta ayer. – Draco retrocedió al escucharse.

Hice silencio por un instante.

– Siempre habrá personas mejores y peores en el mundo. Pero eso no lo determina su raza, sexo o condición. Lo determina su habilidad, su esfuerzo su voluntad para ser mejores o su desidia, maldad o indignidad. La sangre que corre por nuestras venas, nuestros antepasados no nos convierten en seres superiores o inferiores al resto. Nuestros actos o elecciones nos definen–. Tomé aire y continué – Entiendo que creciste entre aquella idea de superioridad. Creyéndote mejor que otros sólo por tu pasado. ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de cómo son realmente aquellas personas que creíste lo mejor del mundo?

– Me he dado cuenta ¡Maldición! claro que me he dado cuenta – Draco golpeó la mesa con furia.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a terminar todo aquello. Pero me alegraba el hecho de que Draco comprendiera finalmente su error. La historia cambiaría… claro. Pero no me importaba. Sólo me alegraba de estar allí escuchando a Draco.

– Nunca es tarde para cambiar de bando, Draco – exclamé complacida.

– ¡Yo no puedo cambiar de bando! – se levantó y empezó a pasearse por el pasillo nervioso hasta ir a una esquina del aula.

¡Rayos!, claro que no podía. No en ese instante. Su familia estaba amenazada de muerte…

– Tranquilízate por favor – corrí hacia él – olvida lo que dije – supliqué.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, Granger! – espetó furioso – No sé que has hecho. Tú y yo somos enemigos. No eres más que una sangr–

– ¡Basta! – grité dolida – Deja de insultarme de esa manera.

– No puedo evitarlo, Granger. Me enseñaron a odiarte, a los de tu condición. ¡Que no entiendes!

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente. Las aletas de la nariz se movían y sus ojos se habían tornado obscuros e insondables. Instintivamente retrocedí, pero la pared de la mazmorra cortó mi retroceso.

– ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué tanto odio?! – Chillé frenética.

– Porque así nos sentimos superiores. ¿No entiendes?. Porque necesitamos odiarlos para no darnos cuenta que son mejores que nosotros, que sólo somos unos estúpidos ignorantes que tenemos apenas nuestro linaje para sentirnos más que ustedes…

– Pero tú ya no piensas así – exclamé vehemente – debes hacer algo para cambiar…

– ¡ No puedo cambiar ahora! – Draco golpeó con un puño, demasiado cerca de mi cabeza. ¡Deja de atormentarme. Maldita seas, Granger!

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – logré decir apenas, estaba realmente asustada. Las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir.

– ¡No te odio, maldición! – me apresó por los hombros y me sacudió. Tan fuerte que me hacía daño – ¡No te odio!

– ¡Por qué me tratas así entonces, Draco¡¿Por qué lo has hecho todos estos años?! – hablé apenas conteniendo la emoción.

– ¡Porque no eres para mí¡nunca serás para mí! – me empujó con violencia hacia atrás. Volví a quedar atrapada entre él y la pared.

– Draco …Tú estás diciendo que… ¿Yo te–

– No preguntes, Granger. Sé que algo me hiciste, porque no puedo parar de decir lo que siento. Te advierto Granger. No preguntes… – sus ojos destellaban peligrosos y sus manos aún me mantenían cautiva frente a él.

Tenía que arriesgar. Había llegado a ese punto sin retorno. No me importaron las consecuencias, yo era Hermione Granger. Aquella chica, humillada, atacada, insultada por él desde hacía muchos años. ¿Por qué¿De donde nacía tanto encono y manía hacia mí?. Nunca se había comportado con tanto ensañamiento con otro hijo de muggles. Sólo conmigo. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba tras ese disfraz de aborrecimiento hacia mí¿Qué lo hacía odiarme tanto?

– ¿Qué sientes realmente por mí, Draco Malfoy?

Me miró por unos instantes. Sus ojos parecían burbujear, obscuros y peligrosos. Una lucha se estaba desatando en su interior. Su respiración agitada y la creciente presión sobre mis hombros lo atestiguaban. Se acercó amenazadoramente hacia mí. Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro. Sentí su aliento tibio mientras murmuraba apenas conteniendo su conmoción:

– Me gustas, Hermione Granger. Desde que te vi por primera vez. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tengo que odiarte tanto como tú me odias a mí.

Necesité unos cuantos segundos para volver a respirar…

– No podría odiarte… tú también me gustas, Draco. Más de lo que debería admitir.

Levantó el rostro, pasmado con mi respuesta. Parecía no poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Sonreí ligeramente para aliviar la tensión. Pero algo hizo que me detuviera en el acto. Un resplandor azulado empezaba a fulgurar a mí alrededor. Debía darme prisa, aún no podía regresar.

– ¿Quieres besarme, Draco? – contuve el aliento, extrañada de mi propia audacia.

– Si.

– Hazlo – ordené ruborizada pero ansiosa.

Draco no necesitó más. Se acercó hacia mí decidido. Primero posó suavemente su boca sobre mi labio inferior¡Dios era tan tibio y húmedo! Lo succionó suavemente. Abrió un poco más sus labios y se posesionó por completo de mi boca.

Sentí que el piso desaparecía debajo de mis pies. Ya me habían besado antes, pero jamás tuve esta sensación. La boca de Draco era tan agradable, tan placentera, tan exigente. Me estremecí sin pensar, una vez más cuando su lengua presionó suavemente para abrirse paso, dentro mi boca. Se me escapó un jadeo débil e inconciente.

Bajó sus manos de mis hombros y rodeó mi cintura con una mano. Me atrajo hacia él con resolución y hundió su lengua con fuerza dentro de mi boca y me estrechó con rudeza soltando un gruñido ronco. En contraste acarició dócilmente el interior y las paredes dentro de mi boca y empezamos a juguetear con nuestras lenguas de manera tan sensual que creí que desfallecería en el acto. Minutos después no pude soportarlo más y me aferré a sus hombros con brusquedad, entregándome por completo a aquel torturante pero delicioso beso. Cuando al fin nos separamos, estaba prácticamente sin aliento, con los labios hinchados y húmedos y el corazón preso de un tamborileo descomunal.

Pero allí continuaba aquel resplandor azulado, aún más fuerte, casi me cegaba, y aparentemente sin siquiera ser notado por él. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Debía marcharme, aunque hubiese dado todo por continuar allí.

– Jamás olvidaré este beso. Jamás te olvidaré. Siempre serás mi personaje favorito, Draco.

– ¿Qué?...¿A que te refieres…? – preguntó apenas recuperó el aliento.

Enlacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié parte de su nuca y sus rubios cabellos. Descendí mi mano, acariciando con ternura su rostro hasta llegar a su boca. Recorrí con mi pulgar sus hinchados labios. Me acerqué y volví a besarlo con suavidad y a regañadientes, cerré los ojos porque la luz azul me deslumbraba...

_Adiós mi querido Draco… _

Bien, ahora estoy aquí, sobre mi cama. En mi mundo real. Mamá está llamándome para que baje a desayunar de inmediato porque papá está algo atrasado y con las justas puede llevarnos al cole.

Me niego a pensar que fue un sueño. Quiero pensar que fue real, que estuve allí, con Harry y con Draco. Por eso aún no me he vestido. Y sigo aquí, bajo las mantas, prohibiéndome ver el despertador o mi celular y comprobar que no pasaron dos días y que sólo ocurrió en mi imaginación, que tan solo fue una fantasía. Necesito creer que estuve físicamente allí, que fue realidad y pude darles un beso, aunque muy distintos, a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy.

Después de todo ¿tú, que habrías hecho en mi lugar?


End file.
